


De Malos Ratos

by neorymre



Series: One-Shots de Hetalia y Latin Hetalia [2]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers, Latin Hetalia - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Police, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, M/M, Police, Superheroes, Villains
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:28:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22706950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neorymre/pseuds/neorymre
Summary: “—«Informamos que el supervillano Aeon ha tomado de rehenes a unos estudiantes en el Museo Charles H. Wright, exigiendo a la policía que le lleve al detective J. Manuel González para la liberación de los casi treinta menores de edad que tiene detenidos...»Alfred no necesitó oír nada más para salir corriendo en busca de su traje. Si Aeon quería a Manuel... Entonces las cosas no terminarían para bien.”
Relationships: America/Chile (Hetalia)
Series: One-Shots de Hetalia y Latin Hetalia [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1590328
Kudos: 7





	De Malos Ratos

**Author's Note:**

> //OS publicado inicialmente en Wattpad//
> 
> Este OS era en realidad el 'prólogo' de un fanfic que llevo planeando desde hace mucho tiempo. Sin embargo, este fic murió (xD) y por lo tanto este prólogo también. Está terminado, eso sí, y es un tanto largo (unas 3000 palabras). Me parece que los escribí entre finales del año pasado (2018) e inicios de este año (2019); lo he revisado un montón de veces y aún así siempre encuentro algún error, así que capaz que todavía queden algunos xd En fin, espero que les guste (porque yo lo amo).

Los días siempre eran agitados para ambos. Manuel maldecía el momento en el que a Alfred se le ocurrió mudarse a Detroit, ciudad bonita pero peligrosa. Probablemente la más peligrosa del estado, o del país (si le permitían exagerar). Pero les daba trabajo, y eso era bueno. En parte.

Alfred era el que más disfrutaba de la situación, porque en cada esquina se encontraba con algún maleante al que detener; y, siendo un superhéroe enmascarado, tenía la tarea fácil: Con la fama que se había ganado en New York los delincuentes le temían. Manuel, en cambio, sufría por los recortes presupuestarios que le hacían al cuerpo de policías, además del poco respeto que le tenían a la autoridad y los terribles crímenes con los que se podía topar. Él, estando en el departamento de homicidios como detective, tenía la peor parte. Quizás el único que podría superarlo era el médico forense, aunque a él le gustaba su trabajo (por más retorcido que sonara el hecho de que a alguien le agrade abrir cuerpos de muertos para examinarlos).

La rutina era simple: Manuel se levantaba temprano por la mañana, desayunaba, iba a despertar a Alfred para que comenzara con los deberes del hogar (y comiera, claro, aunque eso no había que pedírselo), dejaba el almuerzo casi listo y se iba al trabajo. Mientras pasaba el día, Alfred estaba obligado a lavar la ropa, tenderla y ordenar la cama a la vez que estaba atento a la televisión y la radio, a la espera de alguna noticia de un crimen que se estuviera realizando en ese momento y que requiriera de su ayuda.

Un día de esos las cosas cambiaron.

Como siempre, Alfred se encontraba viendo el noticiero local, algo aburrido por la cantidad de noticias sobre asesinatos, hasta que un comunicado de último momento interrumpió a los conductores.

―«Informamos que el supervillano Aeon ha tomado de rehenes a unos estudiantes en el Museo Charles H. Wright, exigiendo a la policía que le lleve al detective J. Manuel González para la liberación de los casi treinta menores de edad que tiene detenidos...»

Alfred no necesitó oír nada más para salir corriendo en busca de su traje. Si Aeon quería a Manuel... Entonces las cosas no terminarían para bien. Y si además tenía rehenes dentro del museo, probablemente su novio idiota no dudaría ni un segundo en entregarse a ese psicópata, que llevaba acosándolo desde hacía bastantes años.

¿La razón?

Era complicado responder la pregunta.

Llegó mucho más rápido de lo que pensó a la entrada del museo. El lugar estaba ya custodiado por policías, algunos de los cuales lo recibieron con sonrisas aliviadas y le pidieron que se reuniera con el comisario Beilschmidt para que discutieran la estrategia.

―No debemos permitir que González entre ―le dijo al comisario (un hombre rubio de pelo largo y muy intimidante) en cuanto lo tuvo frente a él, muy serio. Tanto así que sorprendió al hombre, que no dijo nada durante unos momentos―. Aeon lo quiere muerto, y es muy poderoso. Logra controlar el tiempo y fácilmente podría dispararle a Manuel.

―Parece que le preocupa el oficial González ―bromea un policía a su lado, y Alfred ríe nervioso. ―Pero tranquilo, lo encerramos en su oficina. Lo conocemos bien, sabemos que se entregará sin dudarlo.

Alfred ya no se sintió tan especial por conocer esa parte de Manuel. ―Bueno, en realidad, me preocupan todas las personas que están siendo amenazadas por alguien que no es capaz de sentir empatía ―intenta zafarse de la situación.

―En ese caso ―dice el comisario―, debe estar muy preocupado por los rehenes ―Alfred asiente eufórico―. Tengo un plan, pero quiero oír cosas sobre este villano.

―Bueno, he luchado contra Aeon antes y...

―¡González! ¿Dónde crees que vas? ¡Detente!

Los gritos del oficial Prado los interrumpieron, haciendo que se voltearan. Corriendo hacia la entrada del museo, iba Manuel, sin su chaqueta ni su arma.

Rápidamente Alfred sobrevuela a los policías y se planta ante su novio para detenerlo.

―¡Déjame! ―le exige él, removiéndose entre sus brazos, pero Alfred es más fuerte. Le rodea la cintura por completo y lo alza a su hombro derecho para recargarlo allí y llevárselo hacia los oficiales. Prado y el comisario se acercaban hacia ellos―. Alfred, si no me sueltas te juro que voy a...

―¡González! ¿¡En qué demonios estabas pensando!? ―le regaña el comisario, a la vez que Alfred lo dejaba en el suelo. Manuel no le hizo caso a nadie y siguió en su intento de escapar― Manuel, por favor...

―¡Tienen que dejarme ir! ―les gritó, dirigiéndose al comisario. Luego volvió a mirar a Alfred― Por favor...

―Es peligroso ―dijo Prado―, te van matar.

―¡Y qué! ―exclamó, molesto― ¡Así salvaré a los rehenes!

―La idea es que no muera nadie, González ―le dijo Alfred, intentando que no se notara ningún deje de cariño al pronunciar el apellido de su novio (por eso evitó llamarlo por su nombre), lo cual pareció funcionar, porque el susodicho se desconcertó.

―Míster Músculos tiene razón ―dijo Prado, y Alfred lo miró con molestia por el tono de voz utilizado―, no queremos que se derrame sangre.

―Mi nombre no es Míster Músculos... ―masculló el héroe.

―¡Eso no importa! ―gritó Manuel, llegando al grado de la desesperación― ¡Tengo que entrar! ¡Aeon tiene a mi hermana de rehén!

Los tres restantes intercambiaron miradas; Prado y Alfred preocupados, y el comisario sereno, como siempre. El mayor de todos negó con la cabeza.

―Lo lamento, González, pero no puedo permitir que arriesgues tu vida ―dice él―, y no sabemos aún porqué Aeon te quiere allá. Seguiremos el procedimiento. Intentaremos negociar con él.

―¡No va a funcionar! ―le recrimina Manuel, casi en lágrimas― Es terco, lo conozco. Y le aseguro que al mínimo enfado le disparará a cualquiera que esté enfrente suyo. Matará a mi hermana y a todos esos niños si no voy yo.

El comisario frunció el ceño. ―¿Cómo sé que podemos confiar en que liberará a los rehenes una vez estés con él?

―Ya les dije... yo... Lo conozco desde hace muchos años, sé que cumplirá con su palabra...

Beilschmidt frunce los labios. Se queda en silencio unos momentos, con los ojos cerrados y sus dedos en la frente, pensando, hasta que reacciona y mira al oficial Prado con severidad.

―Quiero que rodeen el museo. González ―se dirige a Manuel y a Alfred, que aún lo sujetaba del brazo―, quítate todas las armas que tengas. Y lleva esto ―saca un pequeño micrófono de su bolsillo y se lo entrega al castaño―. Tenemos que oír lo que Aeon dice para saber cuándo debemos actuar. Una vez que los rehenes estén a salvo vamos a dispararle. Te avisaremos cuando debes apartarte.

―Él controla el tiempo ―dice Manuel, mientras retiraba sus armas y se las entregaba al comisario―, puede hacer que las cosas pasen más lento para nosotros durante... Aproximadamente diez segundos. Eso le da una ventaja. Lo distraeré para que no se de cuenta de que le tendimos una trampa.

―Y si algo sale mal ―añade el comisario, para luego mirar a Alfred―, tú entrarás en acción.

Alfred y Manuel se dirigían juntos hacia la entrada, dejando atrás a los policías. Alfred temía que su novio saliera herido de allí, y como no tenía armas, ni siquiera era capaz de usar sus poderes contra Aeon, y además Aeon lo esperaba para hacer quizás qué cosas con él... Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda y, a su lado, Manuel le aprieta sutilmente la mano para tranquilizarlo.

―Estaré bien, cálmate ―le dice, intentando que su voz no saliera temblorosa. Tenía miedo, sí, pero no podía echarse atrás ni mucho menos aterrar a su pareja incluso más de lo que ya estaba―. Oliver no va a matarme.

―Pero puede llevarte con él, de vuelta a ese lugar horrible ―Alfred no quería pensar en eso, pero a pesar de todo le era inevitable―. Sabes que llevan queriéndote allá otra vez desde hace mucho tiempo.

―Si logramos deshacernos de él en New York, podremos hacerlo de nuevo en Detroit ―apunta Manuel, queriendo sonar positivo―, aunque tendremos que mudarnos otra vez.

―Ugh, odio las mudanzas ―llegan a la entrada, ambos con un nudo en la garganta―. ¿Los Ángeles está bien?

―Prefiero una ciudad más tranquila ―Manuel ríe, nervioso―. ¿Qué te parece San Francisco?

―Mhm... No sé ―Alfred se encoge de hombros. Mira a Manuel, preocupado, y con ganas de plantarle un beso en los labios a pesar de tener detrás a un montón de policías mirándolos atentamente―. Deberíamos discutirlo después.

―Sí ―Manuel suspira―, es mejor así...

Se quedan en silencio, mirando la espléndida entrada del museo. El castaño debe esperar a que el comisario de la señal para poder entrar.

―Alfred... ―Manuel lo mira y él le devuelve la mirada― Cualquier cosa que le diga a Oliver... Lo que sea que diga, no influye en nada.

El rubio frunce el ceño. ―¿Qué quieres decir?

―En nuestra relación ―Manuel se relame los labios a la vez que aparta su mirada hacia el suelo―, no influye en nuestra relación. Y no te enfades conmigo, por favor.

―¿Por qué me...?

―«Ya estamos listos, González» ―oye la voz del comisario a través del micrófono.

―Ve a tu posición ―le ordena Manuel a Alfred, y aunque éste quiere seguir hablándole, debe hacerle caso. ―Estoy preparado, comisario.

―«¡Atención, Aeon!» ―grita el agente Prado a través de un megáfono― «¡El detective González entrará al museo, pero queremos que dejes ir a los menores!»

Esperan unos segundos, hasta que Aeon responde.

―«¡Quiero a Manuel aquí y ahora! ¡Después los niños!»

―«Ve, González» ―le dice el comisario― «Y ten cuidado».

El interior del museo estaba tranquilo hasta que llegó a una habitación circular, en la que Aeon tenía a los niños custodiados por unos secuaces (vestidos de blanco completamente y con la cara cubierta) que Manuel jamás había visto. Desde su posición arriba de las escaleras, el policía pudo ver a Oliver, sonriente, apuntándole la cabeza con un arma a su hermana Tiare.

―¡Ya estoy aquí, Oliver! ―le grita, llamando la atención de todos los presentes― ¡Libera a los niños!

―¡Primero ven aquí, cariño! ―responde Oliver, meloso, mirándolo con los ojos brillando― No vaya a ser que traigas una trampita por ahí escondida en tu cuerpecito~

Un escalofrío recorre su espalda. Apoyando su mano en la barandilla, comienza a bajar las escaleras, cauteloso, sin apartar la mirada de Oliver. Arrodillada y temblando, Tiare se mantenía bajo el villano, llorando en silencio. De alguna forma, Manuel supo que Oliver había usado a su hermana para dar con su paradero, puesto que Tiare vivía en otra ciudad con sus padres. Si sabía dónde vivían ellos, entonces tenían que mudarse también; y para evitar más riesgos, entonces... Entonces debían cortar toda comunicación y contacto. Entonces no los vería en mucho tiempo más, y estaría solo con Alfred, lejos de su familia.

Llegó al final de las escaleras. Un par de secuaces de Oliver lo revisaron, tocando cada parte de su cuerpo, pero no notaron el pequeño micrófono que había ocultado en su oído. Manuel mantenía su mirada fija en Oliver y su arma, rogando para que no se le ocurriera dispararle en ese instante.

―Siendo sincero, no creí que fueran a dejarte entrar ―dice el rubio, sonriente―. Sin embargo, soy un hombre de palabra.

Guarda su arma y de inmediato Tiare sale corriendo para abrazar a su hermano, mientras que los demás eran liberados y comenzaban a salir rápidamente del museo. Manuel le da un montón de besos en la cabeza a su hermana, mientras ella seguía lloriqueando, pero debe dejarla ir.

―Vete, Tiare.

―¡No quiero! ―solloza ella, apretándolo con más fuerza. Manuel acaricia su espalda baja.

―Vete, aquí es peligroso.

―¡Por eso no quiero dejarte! ―le dice, mirándolo. Sus ojos azules aún estaban embarrados en lágrimas― Te va a hacer daño...

―Vamos Tiare, hay gente esperándote afuera ―se acerca a su oreja y susurra―. Alfred está allá también.

Suelta a su hermana y le sonríe para indicarle que va a estar bien. Entonces ella se va también del museo, y los secuaces de Oliver desaparecen de la nada, dejándolos a los dos solos. El rubio sonríe y se sienta en el suelo, cruzando sus piernas, indicándole a Manuel que se acercara.

―¿Qué quieres ahora, Ollie?

Alfred casi se alarma por el apodo. Sin embargo recuerda las palabras de Manuel y decide no mostrarse enfadado, o al menos lo intenta. A su lado, el comisario Beilschmidt oía con seriedad la conversación.

―«Nada malo, cariño» ―le responde Oliver, y Alfred frunce los labios. Eso no le gustaba para nada―«Sólo quiero que me acompañes de vuelta a casa, con Artie»

―«Sabes que Arthur no está aquí» ―dice Manuel, con la voz temblorosa. Lo oyen acercarse a Oliver―«¿Qué le hiciste?»

Oliver ríe. ―«Sólo lo llevé a donde pertenece, con el resto de los Kirkland. Y ahí es donde debes estar tú también, bebé».

―«Ollie» ―dice Manuel, con un tono de voz suave― «Yo no quiero volver allí. No es mi hogar»

―¿A qué se estarán refiriendo? ―se pregunta el comisario, con el ceño fruncido. Alfred se pone nervioso, y piensa en una respuesta convincente.

―«¡Pero todos allá te están esperando con ansias!»

―Aeon es un lunático. Secuestró a Manuel cuando era un niño y lo obligó a comportarse como su hermano menor. Desde que lo rescaté de allí lo ha estado buscando.

―«Nadie me está esperando, Oliver»

―¿Y quiénes son los demás?

―«¡Claro que sí! Allistor, Patrick, Alice, Dylan, todos...»

―«Ellos están muertos, Ollie» ―dice Manuel, y aquello respondió la pregunta del comisario― «Y Arthur... ¿Dónde está Arthur, cariño?»

Alfred hace de sus manos dos puños. Se estaba enfureciendo de verdad.

―«Artie está con nuestros hermanos» ―Manuel se queda en blanco y los dos oyentes se miran alarmados― «Está haciéndoles compañía en la casa oscura»

―Lo encerró en el mausoleo de la familia Kirkland ―declara Alfred, alarmado. ―Por favor, tiene que seguir vivo...

―¿Dónde está eso? ―pregunta el comisario, dispuesto a llamar a un escuadrón para recuperar al susodicho.

―... En el Cementerio de Highgate, en Londres.

El comisario se queda en silencio. A su lado, Miguel Prado baja la mirada, apenado.

—«N... No...» —la voz de Manuel se quiebra y eso hace que los tres le presten atención a la transmisión— No lo mataste... Tú.. Tú no harías eso, ¿verdad? —ríe nervioso, retrocediendo un paso, y mirando a Oliver con temor— No matarías a Artie, porque es tu... Nu-Nuestro hermano, ¿verdad?

—Él está bien ahora —responde Oliver, calmado—, está en un lugar mejor, con nuestra familia. Papá, mamá, y nuestros hermanos lo acompañan. —Oliver se levanta del suelo, quitándose la suciedad de su traje rosa y violeta, para luego mirar dulcemente a Manuel— Y ahora nosotros lo acompañaremos.

No le dio tiempo para reaccionar. A nadie, en realidad. Todo ocurrió demasiado rápido. Oliver comenzó a brillar intensamente, con una luz verde clara, y Manuel supo en ese instante que no saldría de esa.

No gritó. Sólo pensó, dirigiéndose a Alfred, un «te amo», milésimas de segundos antes de que el museo explotara y la honda expansiva alcanzara a los demás. Alfred, con un rostro de terror y dolor puro, y manteniéndose firme en el suelo, gritó:

—¡NOOO!

Y, entonces, despertó. Con la respiración agitada, sudando más de lo normal y con el corazón a punto de salir de su pecho, se sentó en el colchón y, a su lado, Manuel le puso una mano en el hombro y otra en la mejilla, obligándolo a mirarlo. Alfred soltaba lágrimas gruesas y Manuel lo observaba con preocupación.

—¿Sabes? Puedo simplemente borrar esa pesadilla de tu mente y así no volverías a soñar con ella —murmura Manuel. Alfred se limpia las lágrimas y niega con la cabeza— No me gusta despertarme cada martes con un grito y tu llanto. Me siento mal.

—Yo... —Alfred intenta regularizar su respiración. Cuando siente que lo ha hecho, sigue hablando— De-Descubro algo nuevo cada vez que tengo esta pesadilla... —Manuel lo mira con el ceño fruncido y él se encoge de hombros— Es que... No lo sé... Hay algo... Creo... Creo que esta pesadilla es importante. Creo que hay algo en ella que... Que trata de decirme algo.

Manuel lo mira con seriedad durante unos segundos antes de hablar.

—O sea que voy a morir en una explosión provocada por un tipo que se hace llamar Aeon —alza una ceja, casi divertido, pero Alfred niega rotundamente con la cabeza—. ¿Entonces?

—Creo que es algo más... Subliminal.

—Ajá.

—¡Lo digo en serio!

Manuel sonríe dulcemente y acaricia la mejilla de su pareja. —Si crees eso, entonces debes mentalizarte en que es sólo un sueño. Quizás... Si logras controlar eso, podrás también controlar la pesadilla y actuar dentro de ella para llegar al fondo de esto, para descubrir eso que te está llamando —se toma un breve pausa antes de continuar—. Te lo digo por experiencia.

Alfred sonríe y asiente con la cabeza, para luego besar la frente de Manuel. Él ríe avergonzado.

—Entonces... Buenas noches —dice Alfred.

—Buenas noches.

Vuelven a acomodarse en la cama, esta vez, abrazados. Alfred tarda un poco más en caer dormido nuevamente; mientras tanto pensó en su pesadilla, y una duda ocupó su mente por completo.

—Olvidé su nombre —murmura.

—¿Mhm? ¿Qué pasa, Alfie? —inquiere Manuel, medio dormido.

—El nombre de Aeon... —murmura, frunciendo el ceño— Lo olvidé. Sé que lo nombraron varias veces pero... Lo olvidé.

—Es normal olvidar... —Manuel bosteza— Cosas de los sueños... Después de despertar...

—Ngh... Sí... —masculla, molesto por olvidar algo tan importante como eso. Cierra sus ojos con fuerza e intenta recordarlo— Creo... Creo que tenía que ver con los Kirkland.

Manuel se pone tenso. —No hables de los Kirkland, por favor.

Alfred se muerde los labios. Siempre se le olvidaba eso.

—Perdón, no fue mi intención.

—Ya, tranquilo. Duérmete.

El rubio vuelve a intentar dormir. Sin embargo, otra pregunta llegó a su mente.

—Oye Manuel...

—¿Sí?

—... Tú no conoces a ninguna Tiare Raharoa, ¿verdad?

Ve a Manuel fruncir el ceño. Luego va abriendo poco a poco sus ojos adormilados, para mirarlo distraído.

—Había una niña... Llamada Tiare. Estuvo... Conmigo, con... Ellos. Pero... Era una bebé cuando yo tenía siete años. Murió a los pocos meses. No sobrevivió a la inyección... —entristecido, Manuel vuelve a cerrar sus ojos— O eso me dijo Alice —concluye, antes de caer dormido definitivamente. Alfred, pensativo, cierra sus ojos de nuevo, asimilando la información e intentando relacionarla con su pesadilla.

Sin embargo el sueño lo vence, y termina por caer en la inconsciencia, no sin antes ver en su mente el rostro pecoso de Aeon y oír el pensamiento del Manuel de ese sueño, ese «te amo» que se sintió más real que nunca, al igual que el resto de ese maldito sueño.


End file.
